lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
To Hell! (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''To Hell! '''is a Venture level playable in LEGO Dimensions by purchasing the Venture: Halloween Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Hell Exterior During the cutscene, Robert shows his brothers the portals in his Portal Room, and tells them which to choose. They all agree on the violet swirly one with the obsidian frame, and walk through. They end up in the burning dimension of Hell, and Terrence questions their decision. However, Robert tells them it is in the center of the Earth, so naturally they will be able to travel further if they built another portal. Use Robert's illumation ability in order to brighten up the area. Use Terrence to do the Sword Slot ability, which will cause the barrier blocking the remaining area to explode. Switch to Tyler, then place some earth, which grows a carrots, then use the Babirusa to eat some carrots. You get swarmed by Zombie Dlabmen, who do not attack unless you attack the. However, a group of Exspouse gets angry and shoots plasma balls at you. Use Ronert's gun and hit it multiple times in order to kill it. Then, kill 30 more enemy Zombie Dlabmen and Exspoues. The last Exspouse will shoot one last plasma ball at a exit to the area. After that, exit the area and you will end up at an odd brick Hell Castle. Section Two: Hell Fort As it turns out, the Hell Fort is not a place full of more demons and ghosts, but just a hideout shelter for people who traveled, accompanied by unprovoked Zombie Dlabmen. Walk around until you find interactive bricks on the ground. Use them to build a big mellows. You must jump on it in order to increase the temperature of the grille with the chicken. Walk toward the main room of the fortress and find a wall of gold LEGO. Switch to Prisco and spill his pail of molten rocks onto the gold LEGO, melting it. Build the gold LEGO bricks into a Locate Keystone, and use it. Walk over to the bar, and a summon Sonic and a Buzz Bomber. Sonic jumps on the Buzz Bomber, destroying it, dropping a pipe. Bring the pipe to the potion tubes, which will then allow the people in the bar to drink Fire Resistance potion and continue exploring without worries of dying in the lava and/or fire. Section Three: Hell Fort Lower Floor Walk down the staircase and you will end up in a dark red brick room. Switch to Terrence, then use the Sword Slot ability to partially raise the gate. Switch to Robert, then drink the Super Speed potion, allowing him to run on an Accelerator Switch, raising the gate. Move forward and eliminate a few Zombie Dlabmen on your path. You must reach the closed door. There you will have a riddle to solve. In order to complete it you must make the statues on the left and on the right from the door turned towards the corridor through which you came here (their position will be the same as the miniatures above the closed door). Build a Shift Keystone and use. Go on the Blue Side and move the statues until the left one is turned towards the corridor through which you cane. Switch to the Yellow Side and position yourself on the super button under the left statue. Go to the Purple Side and move the right one. Make it turned towards the corridor through which you entered. Go through the next passage, where you will reach a hole destroyed in the wall, and fight the Exspouse boss battle. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Levels Category:Venture Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Venture Levels